This invention relates generally to electronic games and particularly to those which offer simulation of game object movements, launch and/or control.
Electronic games have proven to be an extremely popular type of game enjoyed by a wide range of children and adult users. The recent increase in the popularity of electronic games is due in large measure to dramatic developments within electronic technologies. Such developments have included low cost, battery operable digital electronic integrated circuit technologies which have provided for microprocessor based systems. Additionally, a corresponding advance in display technology has further contributed to the widespread increase in the popularity of electronic games. Of particular importance in the advance of display technologies has been the rapid development of sophistication and reduced costs of liquid crystal displays (LCD).
While electronic games have been provided in a variety of sizes and configurations, one popular variant of electronic games has been the development of handheld games. Such games derive their name from the small often elongated housings which they utilize. These small housings are configured to be readily held in the hands of the users. Typically, a small display together with one or more user operated controls such as buttons are supported upon the housing. Within the housing, a typical handheld game utilizes an integrated circuit microprocessor and memory system together with internal batteries for providing operative power.
Further enhancement of electronic games has resulted from the increased development of small, low cost sound circuits and the corresponding development of small low power electro-acoustic transducers such as piezo-electric devices. The result of such sound circuit and transducer development has been the ready inclusion of sound capability within even the smallest of handheld electronic games. Additionally, larger electronic games not configured for handheld use have been provided with substantial sound producing capability.
One of the more amusing types of electronic games has been provided by electronic games which mimic the game play of sports or games which are often played on large facilities or apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,892 to Kitchen, et al. sets forth an ELECTRONIC POOL GAME having a housing which supports a matrix display representative of the playing surface of a pool table. A control and driving circuit is provided for applying driving signals to the matrix display representing pool balls including a cue ball and the further representation of the direction of travel of the cue ball. Input switches are provided for applying control signals to the control and driving circuit to control the placement and orientation of the direction indicia and at least the initiation of the displacement across the matrix display of the cue ball indicia. The driving and control circuit may be adapted to detect the duration of engagement of an input switch for controlling the velocity of displacement of the cue ball indicia proportional to at least a portion of the duration of such engagement. In this manner, the direction and velocity of the cue ball is operated under user control and becomes the object of the user""s skill in manipulating the game.
While electronic games such as the above-described prior art games have provided substantial improvement in the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and amusing electronic games. There remains a particular need in the art for a more realistic, improved and amusing electronic game having a control manipulated by the user for simulating the launch of a game object.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic game. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic game which simulates the launch direction and launch power of a simulated game object. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic game which utilizes a relatively inexpensive and realistic control apparatus for manipulation by the user in simulating the control of a game object launch direction and launch power.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided electronic game apparatus comprising: a housing defining an interior cavity; a display, supported on the housing, having a plurality of to-be-launched game object icons, a target icon, a power icon, and a plurality of launched game icons; a launch control having a multiply-fluted guide aperture formed in the housing, a control button, a post extending from the control button through the guide aperture, a flange supported upon the post within the interior cavity, a movable contact supported upon the flange, a switch board within the interior cavity, a plurality of conductive pads supported by the switch board, and spring means coupled to the flange urging the flange toward a first position; and a microprocessor and memory for controlling the display, the post and the guide aperture cooperating to limit movement of the control button and the flange to a plurality of selectable positions in which the movable contact touches one of the plurality of conductive pads, and the selectable positions including a center launch game object position, a left launch game object position, a right launch game object position, a straight line launch direction position, a left angled launch direction position and a right angled launch direction position.